Twilight Princess (Chapter One)
by Twili-Marth
Summary: The first and only chapter of my telling of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess...


**-Note: I don't think I'm going to finish this, but I wanted to put it up anyway because I enjoyed writing it at the time and it's something to look at.-**

* * *

Two figures sat side by side in the grass near the edge of the clear spring, silhouetted by the dying rays of the sun. One was a man with a sword strapped on his back; the other a boy with golden brown hair and strangely pointed ears.

"Tell me," the man began, gazing into the spring. "Do you ever feel a sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs, the only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight."

"What do you mean, Rusl?" The blue-eyed youth turned his curious gaze to the older man.

"Oh, I don't know." Rusl waved a hand dismissively, his tone growing noticeably lighter than before. "Just an old swordsman's crazy tales, I suppose. Well, enough of that. I just remembered, I have an important favor to ask of you, Link."

"Of course," said the boy, blinking questioningly as he reached up to push his bangs back away from his eyes. "Ask me anything."

Rusl gave him a grateful smile. "I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family very soon, but I would like to ask you to go in my stead."

Link's features lit up happily. "I'll definitely go! I've never been to Hyrule."

"Not once in all these seventeen years, eh? This will be good for you, then. Hyrule Castle and the town around it are nothing like you've ever seen, I assure you. Everything out there is far bigger than our cozy little town, and much busier as well."

Link tried to imagine the castle town with so many people hustling about between shops and houses. In his own village there was only one store- they had never needed anything more. Sera, the shopkeeper, sold only basic things such as milk and toys for Ordon's many children. Surely there would be more items available in the castle town, the likes of which Link would have never laid eyes on.

"Can I look around the shops?" he questioned, feeling like a small child asking permission to take a break from cleaning to go play with a friend. "I'd like to bring back souvenirs if I can." Maybe a bracelet for Ilia, a play sword for Talo, something sweet for Beth. They would be so happy, if only Link could afford things like that.

"Go ahead," chuckled Rusl. "Just make sure you finish your errand first."

"Should we go back now?" Link made to stand up, watching his mentor expectantly.

"Yes, it's getting dark." The swordsman rose to his feet as well and the two of them turned their backs to the beautiful spring, passing through the gate overgrown with vines and leaves. Following a winding trail a short distance, they broke into a clearing in which there stood a house built from a tree. A sign stood out front that read "Link's house" in messy Hylian script. The pair was greeted by the soft whinny of a horse trotting up to meet them. Link smiled warmly.

"Hey, Epona," he said, patting the creature's nose. Snorting happily, Epona tossed her mane and nudged her master's hand. "No, I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you right now."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Rusl cut in with a nod to Link. "Better rest well for the next couple days. Save your strength and Epona's for the trip."

"Right. Thank you, Rusl," the youth called after him as he started down the path to the village. He glanced back once and waved before continuing out of sight. Link sighed with exhaustion and, shooing Epona off, ascended the ladder up the trunk of his tree-house to reach the doorway. His hand closed around the doorknob, turning and pushing the door open. He let it swing shut behind him, crossing the small space to where a couple of blankets lay on the floor beside a dark fireplace. He curled up on one blanket and pulled the other over himself, staring off into the darkness for a while before sleep overcame him.


End file.
